


Все только начинается

by Agapushka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Иногда даже самые хитрые планы одного коварного асгардца может нарушить обычная кошка. А если она окажется не совсем обычной, да еще и с суперспособностями, тут вообще ничего не поможет.
Kudos: 3





	Все только начинается

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2019 по заявке: «Что-нибудь про Гусю и Локи, пожалуйста!».   
> Основные события взяты из таймлайна первых «Мстителей», некоторые диалоги сохранены.
> 
> Большое спасибо моей бете Pakula :)

Огромная лаборатория была похожа на единый организм, отчаянно пытающийся услужить своему повелителю.

Локи мрачным взглядом обвел агентов Щ.И.Т.а, которые сновали туда-сюда вдоль металлических конструкций и приборов, постоянно что-то замеряя и сверяясь с бумагами. В полумраке помещения их глаза тускло отсвечивали голубоватым цветом. До чего приятно было подчинить своей воле хотя бы небольшую группу людей! Скоро все изменится, и Земля падет на колени перед новым царем.

— Не сюда, не сюда, — доктор Селвиг замахал руками на помощников, которые дружно тащили тяжелую пластину к передней части огромной конструкции.

Подойдя к ним, Локи мельком взглянул на экспериментальный портал, над которым работал доктор. Сложное сочетание блестящих трубок, проводов и мигающих лампочек не внушало доверия, но ведь смог же этот умник привести его, Локи, в Мидгард? Так и с этим заданием справится, тем более что бунт устроить точно не сможет — не та сила воли, чтобы противостоять Камню бесконечности.

— Как идет работа?

— Неплохо, — оживленно закивал Селвиг, с каким-то безумием в глазах схватив очередной металлический шар и поднеся его к одному из желобков на портале. — Но мне для стабилизации не хватает одного вещества.

Локи хотел было уточнить, что потребуется для дальнейшей работы, как вдруг его взгляд упал на светло-рыжую кошку, сидевшую на столе среди смятых схем и обрывков проволоки.

— Это еще что? — ткнул Локи в нее пальцем. — Откуда животное?

— О! — воскликнул Селвиг, оглядываясь назад и с лихорадочным возбуждением начиная гладить кошку. — Сама пришла. Я всегда их любил больше, чем собак, а эта еще такая ласковая...

— Никаких животных на территории.

Доктор попытался что-то возразить, но Локи быстро поднял руку, закрыв глаза и не давая сказать тому ни слова.

— Еще раз увижу...

Но договорить он не успел — крупный камень на скипетре вдруг засветился зловещим синим цветом. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Локи дернулся и отошел в сторону, направляясь в самый дальний угол и не замечая, что Селвиг, опасливо косясь на него, тайком пересаживает кошку в картонную коробку под столом.

Скипетр в руке уже начал неприятно обжигать пальцы. Локи брезгливо опустился на сваленные в кучу трубы, оставшиеся от какого-то эксперимента, и прикрыл глаза.

_— Читаури теряют терпение._

_Высокая фигура Другого, едва различимая в густой темноте чужеродной планеты, нетерпеливо вышагивала между камней._

_— Пусть будут наготове, я поведу их в славную битву, — спокойно отозвался Локи. — Славную, но недолгую, если твоя армия окажется достаточно непобедимой, как ты говорил._

_— Ты смеешь сомневаться в том, кто вручил тебе скипетр? — зашипел Другой, угрожающе склоняясь над ним. — Танос даровал тебе древние знания и новую цель, когда ты был разгромлен и изгнан, асгардец!_

_— Я был законным царем! — разозлился тот. — Меня предали, ясно тебе!_

_Другой хрипло захохотал, отчего его капюшон упал на плечи, обнажая уродливую маску на лице, не скрывающую темно-красных зубов._

_— Твои амбиции жалкие и происходят из детских обид._

_Локи сжал кулаки, но промолчал. Он ненавидел каждого, кто напоминал ему о детстве и упрекал в тщеславии. Никто и никогда не мог, да и не хотел его понять. Разве что Фригга. Она даже пыталась установить с ним контакт, когда узнала, что он выжил, но Локи настолько был полон ненависти к Одину и Тору, что просто не нашел в себе силы увидеться с матерью._

_Другой начал хвастливо рассказывать о предстоящем захвате прочих миров, куда Тессеракт сможет открыть им путь. О ничтожности Земли. О могуществе Таноса._

_— Пока я не отворю двери и не стану повелителем твоей армии, ты не получишь Тессеракт, — раздраженно произнес Локи, прерывая этот нескончаемый поток самовосхваления._

_— Будет тебе война, асгардец, — зловеще усмехнулся Другой, — но если проиграешь, если Тессеракт окажется потерян для нас, — не найдется такого царства, такой бесплотной планеты, такой щели, в которой ты смог бы укрыться от нас!_

Локи выкинуло назад с такой силой, словно он и в самом деле только что был на другой планете, а не входил в транс. Охнув, он провел руками по волосам и тут же прищурился, вглядываясь в странное оживление, царившее в лаборатории.

Голова доктора Селвига едва виднелась за спинами десятка людей, которые стояли вокруг проектируемого портала и неловко переглядывались друг с другом. Из-за распахнувшейся прозрачной перегородки показался Бартон. Он быстро перебросился парой слов с бледным доктором и, мгновенно оценив ситуацию, разогнал любопытных, которые с покорностью тут же вернулись на свои рабочие места.

Локи стремительно подошел к ним, со злобой оглядывая все вокруг. Никаких следов взрыва или разрушения не было, так отчего Бартон выглядит столь задумчиво, а Селвиг и вовсе с интересом рассматривает связку кабелей на полу, не смея поднять глаза?

— Что произошло? — рявкнул Локи. — Нас нашел Щ.И.Т.? Что-то с порталом? Отвечайте!

— Тут такое дело... — замялся Селвиг, продолжая усиленно смотреть себе под ноги, но Бартон его перебил, сразу вывалив всю правду:

— У нас временно нет Тессеракта.

Напряжение в воздухе стало настолько густым, что, казалось, скипетр Локи начал потрескивать крохотными голубыми молниями.

— Что значит — «временно нет»?

— Кошак съел, — невозмутимо пояснил Бартон, скрестив руки на груди, и кивнул в сторону.

Возле дрожащего доктора сидела та самая рыжая кошка и с вызовом смотрела на Локи, словно говоря, что, за неимением ничего более съедобного, ей просто не оставалось другого выбора.

— Как земное животное могло съесть такой могущественный артефакт? — саркастично спросил Локи. — Меня не было пару минут, а вы упустили Тессеракт и теперь сваливаете все на эту тварь!

Бартон вздохнул.

— Можешь сам посмотреть, — негромко предложил он.

Не сводя подозрительного взгляда с кошки, Локи быстро протянул руку к голове доктора, который не успел отшатнуться, и окунулся в свежие воспоминания.

_Счастливый Селвиг с удовольствием чесал не менее счастливую от такого внимания мурчащую кошку, когда его пальцы наткнулись на тонкий ошейник, спрятанный в плотной шерстке._

_— Так у тебя даже имя есть, — в задумчивости протянул он, проводя пальцем по буквам, выгравированным на небольшом медальоне. — Что ж, здравствуй, Гуся._

_Кошка между тем выгнула спину, перепрыгнула на соседний стол и начала тереться мордочкой о белый контейнер._

_— Э, нет, это нельзя трогать, — запротестовал было Селвиг, но Гуся, продолжая громко урчать, попыталась почесаться о контейнер, отчего тот упал на пол. Щелкнули застежки, и ослепительно сверкающий куб выкатился на пол._

_— Да чтоб тебя, — пропыхтел Селвиг, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам и наклоняясь к Тессеракту._

_Однако в следующую секунду он отчаянно закричал, поскольку Гуся, широко зевнув, выпустила из пасти огромные толстые щупальца, которые с противным чавканьем мгновенно заглотили куб._

_— Мр-р-р, — сказала она, приобретая прежний вид и начиная умываться._

Локи открыл глаза и с недоверием взглянул на кошку, которая по-прежнему смотрела на него недобрым взглядом. Они так и продолжали молча оценивать друг друга: ошарашенный Локи прикидывал, как бы поскорее вернуть Тессеракт, Гуся же всем своим видом явственно показывала, что возвращать ничего не намерена.

— Откуда она появилась?

Селвиг что-то тихо пробормотал, отчего Локи крепко схватил его за рубашку и хорошенько встряхнул, оттолкнув к стене.

— Мне что, опять копаться в твоих мозгах?

— Да, говорю, сама она пришла, — скривился Селвиг, потирая ушибленное плечо. — Я думал, ее, может, кто потерял.

— Кто мог потерять кошку в сотне миль от ближайшего населенного пункта? — заорал Локи. — Тем более такую странную, как эта?

— Будь у меня кошка с такими способностями, я бы тоже от нее избавился, выкинув где-нибудь, — вклинился Бартон, но тут же замолчал под острым взглядом голубых глаз.

— Чтобы через час Тессеракт был у меня, — Локи устало прикрыл глаза. Ему абсолютно не хотелось решать проблему собственными руками. — Что хотите с ней делайте: травите, режьте, топите, но Тессеракт достать. Приказ ясен?

— Ясен, — бодро ответил Бартон, подхватывая кошку на руки.

Но в следующее мгновение он резко охнул и скривился от боли, машинально отбрасывая от себя Гусю — она так сильно начала царапать его руки, что на пол закапала кровь.

Локи тяжело вздохнул, выражая свое недовольство тем, что опять приходится все делать самому, и лениво пальнул по кошке, но она быстро отскочила в сторону, а мерзкие щупальца, выросшие из ее пасти, крепко вцепились в скипетр и начали тянуть к себе. Не ожидавший такого поворота событий, Локи чуть было не разжал пальцы, но все же сумел устоять на месте, изо всех сил пытаясь удержать оружие.

Очевидно, Гуся быстро поняла, что ее враг так просто не сдастся, поэтому с хлюпающим звуком втянула щупальца обратно, а Локи, по инерции продолжавший тянуть скипетр на себя, отлетел назад, крепко приложившись головой о каменный пол.

— Мр-р-р, — Гуся подошла к онемевшему от страха Селвигу и принялась тереться о его ноги.

— Убью, — прошипел Локи, ненавидящими глазами глядя на редкие лампочки в потолке. — Всех вас убью.

***

— Интересно, кто проводил над ней опыты? Щ.И.Т. точно не в курсе подобных экспериментов.

Бартон с едва заметным любопытством посмотрел на Селвига, который увлеченно играл с Гусей, а затем перевел взгляд на Локи, который был настолько бледен и мрачен, что, казалось, вот-вот свалится в обморок.

— Никто, — отозвался Локи. — Это вообще не кошка. Это флеркен.

— Флеркен?

— Опасный народец, — Локи оперся на скипетр, прислоняясь лбом к прохладному металлу. — Хорошо нас не сожрала, хотя могла. Я так понимаю, наш многоуважаемый доктор очень ей нравится.

Словно в подтверждение его слов Гуся развалилась на столе и перевернулась на спину, подставляя под руки Селвига свой пушистый живот.

— Вот зараза! — с чувством выдохнул Локи, глядя, как доктор гладит кошку и умильно разговаривает с ней.

— Что будем делать? — спросил Бартон, решив не уточнять, кому из этой парочки был адресован столь лестный эпитет.

Локи промолчал, о чем-то размышляя и угрюмо глядя перед собой.

— Может, дать ей слабительное? Или сливочное масло, — предложил Бартон.

— Какое еще сливочное масло?

— Обычное. Жена всегда давала нашей кошке, когда та шерсть не могла отрыгнуть.

— Избавь меня от подробностей своей личной жизни, — поморщился Локи. — Где взять твое масло?

— Сейчас.

Бартон поднялся и подозвал кого-то из людей, вкратце объясняя задание, а на его место тут же плюхнулся Селвиг, до невозможности счастливый и радостный. На его руках развалилась Гуся, с умилением глядя на своего любимого человека. Она так громко урчала, что Локи почти ощущал вибрацию, исходящую от нее во все стороны.

— Такая чудесная кошка, — произнес доктор, глупо улыбаясь. — Можно, я оставлю ее себе?

Локи с досады запустил из скипетра в крайний ряд лампочек, отчего те с громким треском взорвались, и снова вздохнул. За последний час количество его тяжких вздохов начало расти просто в геометрической прогрессии — перспектива управления таким нелепым народом его абсолютно не радовала.

— Селвиг, — начал Локи вкрадчиво, — ты хоть понимаешь, что это за существо? Оно может сожрать тебя одной прекрасной ночью и даже не подавиться. Это не ваши примитивные кошки, которые только и могут, что есть и спать. Это просто машина для убийства. Кстати...

Внезапная идея, пришедшая на ум, заставила его хищно улыбнуться. Ну конечно, а почему бы и нет? Заполучить к себе такую прислужницу было весьма соблазнительной перспективой.

— Отвлеки ее, — приказал он Селвигу, перехватывая второй рукой скипетр и стараясь незаметно коснуться им кошачьей головы.

— Мы нашли сливочное масло!

К ним, громко топая, подошел Бартон, отчего Гуся дернулась и зашипела. Локи с досадой закатил глаза, отводя руку в сторону и подавив девяносто девятый вздох. Все происходящее вокруг напоминало какой-то театр абсурда. За что ему такое наказание?

Селвиг осторожно забрал масло из забинтованных рук Бартона и, поддев пальцем небольшой кусочек, протянул его Гусе. Та мгновенно успокоилась и с достоинством принялась слизывать жирную массу, зажмурившись от удовольствия.

— И когда оно подействует? — спросил Локи, с неприязнью следя за широким кошачьим языком, который подхватил уже вторую порцию сомнительного лакомства.

— А кто его знает, — пожал плечами Бартон. — У нашей через пару часов все выходило, а как у этой...

Он не договорил, потому что у входа в лабораторию внезапно раздался взрыв и послышались взволнованные крики людей. Локи вскочил с места, облачаясь в броню, а Бартон бросился за луком.

Едва заметный газ с тихим шипением стелился по полу, быстро усыпляя людей. Локи усмехнулся: глупый альтруизм Щ.И.Т.а его просто забавлял. Зашагав к месту взрыва, он заметил быстро приближающегося к нему человека.

— Солдат!

Прямо на него шагал высокий мужчина, затянутый в нелепый синий костюм со звездно-полосатыми мотивами. В руке он держал круглый щит той же дурацкой расцветки, что и костюм. Неужели ради него разморозили Капитана Америку?

— Человек из прошлого, — усмехнулся Локи, выставляя вперед скипетр.

— Скоро ты станешь прошлым, — спокойно отозвался тот и запустил в него щитом.

Локи не успел отразить удар и отлетел на несколько метров, крепко ударившись о стену. Где-то в стороне послышался свист метких стрел Бартона, на которого, очевидно, тоже нашелся противник.

— Бросай оружие и сдавайся, — послышался высокий женский голос, и автоматная очередь расстреляла стену прямо над головой Локи.

Закричав в приступе ярости, он подскочил и выстрелил из скипетра, обрушив часть потолка на обидчиков. Перешагнув через свалившееся к его ногам тело, он двинулся вперед, распадаясь на несколько близнецов.

— Он теперь везде! — закричал кто-то.

Ухмыльнувшись, Локи сосредоточился на поиске Селвига, в руках которого сейчас находилось его главное сокровище. То и дело отражая летящие в него удары, он мысленно просматривал через свои иллюзии территорию лаборатории, но из-за пыли и дыма очень сложно было ориентироваться.

От сильного удара, прилетевшего сзади, Локи почти задохнулся. Скипетр выпал из рук, а сам он рухнул на каменный пол, с трудом глотая воздух.

— Твой ход, северный олень, — раздался ехидный голос.

Прямо за его спиной стоял Железный человек, держа Локи под прицелом нескольких десятков пистолетов и автоматов, сурово выглядывающих из металлической левой руки. Рядом показался запыхавшийся Стив Роджерс.

— Мистер Старк.

— Капитан, — кивнул тот.

Мысленным взором Локи увидел, как рыжеволосая девка успела догнать Селвига. Скривившись, он поднял руки и облачился в обычный костюм, скрывая рогатый шлем и металлическую броню.

— Отличный ход, — одобрил Железный человек.

«Но не последний», — мысленно ответил ему Локи.

При таком раскладе не оставалось ничего, кроме как сдаться. Но в голове уже оформлялся новый план, который не только вернул бы Локи прежнюю власть и силу, а еще и помог бы разрушить великую команду супергероев, возомнивших себя спасителями этой жалкой планеты. Он с полнейшим безразличием проследил, как Капитан надел на него наручники, и, почти не сопротивляясь, отправился на выход.

Железный человек, насвистывая какую-то песню, отправился следом, не заметив, как последний из иллюзорных Локи мелькнул за углом, направляясь к завалам, возле которых валялся длинный гибкий лук.

***

— Кто у нас такая славная котейка?

Фьюри с умилением склонился над Гусей и ласково погладил ее по голове, от чего та выгнула спину и принялась тереться о его широкую ладонь.

— Моя самая лучшая кошечка, — продолжал ворковать Фьюри, опуская вторую руку в ящик стола и доставая хрусткий пакетик с изображением счастливого кота. — Кто заслужил награду за блестящее выполнение задания?

Гуся громко замурлыкала, вытирая мокрый нос о пакетик и давая понять, что только она, и никто другой, заслужила вкусную награду. Фьюри радостно захихикал и начал вынимать остро пахнущие подушечки, одну за другой скармливая их своей любимице.

Съев все, что было в пакетике, Гуся как-то подозрительно икнула и странно покосилась на Фьюри. А затем напряглась и начала тяжело дышать.

— Что?.. О нет, только не на моем столе, — запротестовал тот.

Но рыжее тельце уже ходило ходуном, пытаясь избавиться от лишней пищи в организме. Фьюри едва успел убрать со стола все важные папки, как Гуся громко хрюкнула и выплюнула на стол огромный голубой куб.

— А это еще что такое?

Фьюри брезгливо смотрел на светлую лужицу жира, которая стекала с Тессеракта, заливая все вокруг.

— Девочка моя, что ты ела?

Но Гуся лишь еще раз икнула, и в следующее мгновение верхняя грань куба украсилась мокрым комочком рыжей шерсти.

— Это просто отвратительно, — сморщился Фьюри. — Серьезно.

Она обиженно посмотрела на него.

— Но я все равно тебя люблю, — он тут же расплылся в улыбке, подхватывая ее на руки и снова принимаясь гладить. — А Тессеракт мы отмоем, у нас и для таких дел специалисты найдутся.

Его слова прервал сильный взрыв, встряхнувший весь корабль. Где-то вдали тревожно завыла сирена. Упавший от ударной волны Фьюри вцепился в стол и приложил руку к наушнику.

— Хилл!

— Внешний подрыв, третий двигатель вышел из строя, — тут же отозвалась она. — Мы работаем над устранением.

Громко выругавшись, Фьюри выскочил из кабинета. За ним трусцой побежала Гуся, протиснувшись в оставшуюся приоткрытой дверь.

А через пару минут возле стола дрогнул воздух, и улыбающийся Локи уже протягивал руку к Тессеракту. Как все оказалось легко и просто, спасибо Бартону и уцелевшей команде, конечно. Осталось только найти скипетр и взорвать эту махину ко всем чертям.

Пальцы схватили вожделенный куб, который тут же выскользнул и покатился по столу.

— Что за?..

Локи брезгливо тряхнул рукой и с недовольством оглядел Тессеракт, покрытый какой-то мерзкой слизью. Потом вспомнил о Гусе и поморщился. Быстро осмотрев кабинет, он обнаружил в углу небольшой розовый плед, который, судя по налипшей на него шерсти, явно был кошачьей постелью.

— Ненормальный, — пробормотал Локи, заворачивая драгоценную ношу в мягкую ткань и покидая кабинет. — Он бы еще себе Кронанца завел как домашнего голема!

Вокруг кипела ожесточенная борьба, но Локи не позволил себе долго наслаждаться результатом своих трудов. Он лишь подобрал в опустевшей комнате скипетр, с удовлетворением отметил громкий рык Халка, раздавшийся где-то в левой части корабля, и, торжествующе улыбаясь, направился к одному из открытых люков в хвостовой части, где его уже поджидал Бартон.

— Доктор с нами? — спросил Локи.

Бартон кивнул.

— Тогда убираемся отсюда, — отдал он приказ, усаживаясь в одно из кресел и разворачивая розовую ткань.

В его руках переливался ослепительно голубым светом Тессеракт, что зарождало в Локи огромное возбуждение. Щ.И.Т. повержен, и теперь точно никто не сможет помешать его планам.

— Мяу.

Локи перестал улыбаться и поднял глаза.

Прямо перед ним сидела Гуся и хищно облизывалась. В ее огромных зеленых глазах отражался Тессеракт.


End file.
